Connections
by Kazma-sama
Summary: Post Toxicity- Hello my name is Miko Nakadai and I am a foreign exchange student from Tokyo and just by judging from my looks you would think I am a little punk who likes to get into trouble, Well I wasn't always like this...Besides meeting the Autobots, I new this woman back at home and when I was very little she saved my life, and now, what happened to Bulk I need her help again
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello there! How are you fleshies?**

**XD Okay, Anyway Just letting all you TFP fans out there know that this is going to be a CROSSOVER between TFP and INUYASHA! and many of you are probably thinking... "Whaaaa?" but don't freak! I have this fun idea that has been in my freaking processor for months...well...since the Toxicity episode ^^; So please try to bare with me here hehe..  
**

**NOW onto the Chapter!  
**

* * *

The sun has begun to set in New York just as a pair of teens and their transportations were making their way to an abandon alley way that they used that morning. coming to a slow stop the oldest teen, Jack, got of his motorcycle while the girl, Miko, got out of the yellow, pinstripe Camaro, just as they did the two vehicles transformed and started to stretch.

"Well" said Arcee. "Glad that's over and done with"

"You and me both 'cee," Jack smiled. He turned toward Miko and that's when he noticed her looking really excited. "What's up with you?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

Miko sighed 'I can't he's actually asking me that question!' she thought. With her hands on her hips and a bored look on her face, she faced him. "Uh, hello! did you not just go through the same experience as me down there? We freaking took down that big bad Doc Bot with a train! Don't tell me you didn't feel the same excitement as me?"

"Wha- uh Miko! I was a little more concerned with the lives we risked"

"But?.." she smirked

Jack rubbed the back of his head and looked away. "But I'll admit it did feel like I was in an action movie..." he smiled sheepishly.

Miko jumped in victory "Ah Ha!" she squealed in excitement "I Can't wait to tell Bulk!"

After hearing Miko mention Bulkhead Bumble bee eyes went eyed and started to buzz and chirp at his comrade in a questioning manner.

Arcee shrugged "Don't know 'Bee, We'll See if they were as successful as we were at obtaining the relics,"

Just as she said that, she but two digits to the side of her helm. "Arcee to Ratchet, mission was a success, requesting a ground bridge at our current location."

It took a couple of minutes for the ground bridge to finally to open which made 'Bee and Arcee a little worried but continued on, the group wasn't expecting what they saw on the other side of the bridge. Everything was in chaos and there was no Ratchet to be found but a very shaken up Raf and agent Fowler. Both of them looked pale and were currently sitting on the sofa. Miko and Jack went into overprotective mode when they saw the state their little friend was in. Miko made the first move.

"Hey... Raf are you alright? What happened?" she took a step forward and heard a something crunch under her feet. Miko looked down. her eyes widened at the site and let out a small gasp, all she could tell was that it looked like there was a battle that had just recently happened, all of a sudden she had a sickening feeling in the bottom of her stomach and grimaced.

Jack saw the damage but quickly made his way toward Raf and Fowler make sure they weren't hurt.

Bumble Bee and Arcee were shocked followed by anger at what they saw "What Happened?" Arcee yelled in a commanding tone. The two on the sofa flinched at the sound of her voice but remained silent.

"I may be the one that can answer your questions, Arcee,"

Both bots turned toward the voice of their leader. Optimus had just come out of the med bay and slowly made his way toward his comrades.

"What happened?" Arcee repeated with a hint of worry in her voice and judging by the sad look her leader was giving her she can only guess it wasn't good news.

"Our fellow friend, Bulkhead, got attack from behind on his way back to base...He is currently in surgery,"

'Bee let out a sad chirp and let his door wings droop while Arcee clenched her fist and looked down.

'No...' thought Miko 'Bulkhead!" she started to tear up as she ran toward the great Autobot leader. Seeing this, Optimus knelt down to attempt to be at equal height with the young girl. His optics saddened when he notices the tears streaming down her face.

"He's going to be okay right? Bulkhead is going to make a full recovery?" she whispered, trying to keep her voice under control. Miko saw Optimus close his eyes and look away for a second. "Right?" her voice wavered.

* * *

**So ...was it a good start? and yes I know that it's short but I hope to change that! anyway please R&R! Really I would like any critism you guys can give me :)**

**also I might not be able t update right away all the time so don't get mad please!  
**

**Anyway I hope you like this!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note!

Hey those who are following this story or are new to reading this story, I just want to say that I am really sorry about not Updating! Around the time I published this story, I got hit with a ton of homework that I kind of lost motivation to write because of school, but, I am happy to announce that I am getting out of school in a week and I'll have a lot of free time! I have not given up on this story yet! And I also have been working on another TFP fanfiction during my off periods at school ;) again I am really sorry about my absence :C

Once I get a new chapter done I'll switch it out with this note :)


End file.
